gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non Stop Pop FM (100.7 FM) is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits in Grand Theft Auto V. Radio station is hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. Tracklist *All Saints - Pure Shores (2000) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall in Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1986) *Rihanna - Only Girl (in the World) (2010) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better with You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Cobra Starship ft. Sabi - You Make Me Feel... (2011) *Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) *Duncan Sheik - She Runs Away (1997) *Duran Duran - Serious (1990) *Enrique Iglesias - I Like It (2010) *Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy (2008) *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy (2002) *Kevin Rudolf - Let It Rock (2008) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) *Kylie Minogue - 2 Hearts (2007) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (1996) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Seal - Future Love Paradise (1991) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *The Supermen Lovers - Starlight (2001) *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) *Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. - The Way I Are (2007) *Wilson Phillips - Hold On (1990) Trivia *Non-Stop-Pop FM could be based on KOST 103.5, which is also adult contemporary radio station and also is located in Los Angeles. *First spotted in the gameplay reveal trailer. *Amerie's "1 Thing" was also featured in Saints Row 2, another open world game widely known as a GTA Clone by some players. The cut songs "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" and "Me & U" were also featured in Saints Row 2. *Sound files for Cara's recording still have intros for the song "The Time Is Now" by Moloko, suggesting it was cut late in development.DJ Cara Delevingne's best bits from Grand Theft Auto V *This is the second time that "Me & U" by Cassie has been removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack, after The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. *This is the fourth time a Hall & Oates song appeared in GTA. The first song, "Out of Touch", was featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Kylie Minogue's nomination to be on Non Stop Pop FM can be considered to be the first time an Australian Singer was to feature in a Grand Theft Auto title. Video References Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V